


Writing Prompts

by LoudSymphony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Writing Prompt, pretty fun though, should really stop getting sidetracked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudSymphony/pseuds/LoudSymphony
Summary: Basically a place to dump all the writing prompts I have done.





	Writing Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was:  
You and the monster under your bed get along very little, which is standard for this sort of relationship. Despite your differences, you find that you can agree on one thing: There's other monsters you'd rather be worrying about than each other.

Do you know what monsters are?

I know one. In fact, he lives under my bed. And I've known the little bugger for quite a while now. He's a complete mess to deal with, I tell ya. The little gremlin knows how to get on my nerves. He kicks my mattress every night, knocks down the lamps and pushes books off the shelves. And guess what? No one bloody believes me! My mom makes me do all the chores in the house now because I apparently 'kept being a problematic son and resorted to tantrums to get their attention.' I have no clue how he hides under my bed, because my somehow can't find him even if they flipped the damn bed over. And then every morning when I wake up, I see long scars on my arms. Now I have to sit down after school every day for 2 hours talking to a counselor who probably doesn't give half a damn about what I have to say anyway. 'Do you wonder if its really a monster under your bed or just you?' Get outta here. Three long scars across my forearm. You think thats just me cutting myself for attention? For god's sake.

My monster isn't invincible, though. Dude looks like a little goblin with slightly bigger cat claws. Face looks like a shrivelled up pea pod after being set on fire too. God he's hideous. But he's hilariously small! And so incredibly light too, holding him (with proper protective equipment, of course) would be holding a ping pong ball. Even when he's all tiny, he still has the gall to act all tough and shit until I catch him. Then you can see him pissing his pants when I'm about to whack him across the continent and get a home run ten times over. Ah, sweet revenge. Its an odd war in my bedroom between the two of us. He'd get me in trouble for wrecking my bedroom, and he'd scamper off under the bed, disappearing for weeks on end as he tries to fix the face I operated on and rearranged using a chair. The peace was nice. Until one day, he didn't come back. Something else did.

My parents were having their nights out. Under normal circumstances, they wouldn't allow me to be home alone seeing that I appear to be into self-harm. Buuut since that little chicken shit was gone, my scars were almost fully healed so they left a little bit of trust in me. Finally, a night without them micromanaging everything I do. What could go wrong? Usually teens my age would be inviting people over, but having scars on my arm and visiting the counselors everyday doesn't exactly give me a good rep. Hey, at least I have the Internet, right? Just gonna lounge at home, play the XBOX in the living room until my hands start aching. And thats what I did. But you see, when I was busy having heated gamer moments and holding myself back from throwing my controller from across the screen, something else entered the house. It wasn't him, neither was it my parents trying to sneak on me and give me a three months late birthday surprise. No. This one... now this one is a real monster.

I've never been home alone at night before, so I had the lights on at every corner of the room. But whenever I made my trips around the house, whether to take a can of soda or find my phone charger, I kept seeing this odd black shadows around my house and front yard. Thought it was my neighbours being funny, so I locked all the doors to my house including the backdoors and all the windows I can possibly find. My parents have the house keys, anyway, so they won't be too bothered by it. Perfect. Nothing comes in, nothing comes out. Now just to go back to my XBOX to continue shooting people aaaaand...

Pop.

Power goes out. Bloody hell. The power box is in the basement, and I'll be damned if I go down there without a flashlight. Guess I'll just resign to my fate and-

What the.

That door was locked. I LOCKED THAT DAMN DOOR! AND IT JUST SLAMMED OPEN! I virtually metaphorically released every ounce of my dinner out my other end and bolted straight from the staircase. When I started running up the stairs, I heard this unholy screech, like some sort of demon child hopped up on gummy bears just saw me and thought I just insulted him and his entire family tree. Thats when I knew that shit was about to get real. I raced up the stairs and nearly tripped while running down the hallway. I ran into my bedroom and slammed the door shut, basically drenched in my own cold sweat. I slowly sat down and tried to take a breather when I saw my old friend huddling in the corner. I was about to stand up and throw whatever was next to me at him when he scampered up to me and put his paw on my mouth. I was bewildered for a bit. Aren't monsters supposed to be in cahoots with each other and making my life miserable? Ech, no matter. From the way his paw was shaking and how he tensed up from waiting at the door, I knew he was scared. Like, 'a dude who actually saw a ghost' level of scared. He slowly dug his paw into my shirt and tried to drag me out. I got the message and slowly started to crawl away from the door.

This thing must have sensed me moving like some sort of bat, because the moment I moved a single inch, I saw three twitchy arms reaching out from under the door. And then he somehow squeezed his head underneath the door. This thing... his head was like a human skull, but completely black. Like soot. He had eyes that looked like glass and practically bulged out of his skull. He took one good stare at me. Then his head started to slither out and rise like a snake. With one eye staring at me and the other eye staring at the goblin, he seemed to turn his head like some sort of demon dog. Then, his head started twitching and spinning violently and screamed out so loud, it almost blew out my eardrums. It was way worse up close, and the mere sound made my eyes darken and give me a massive migraine. Then his entire body started crawling inside. Thankfully his horrendous singing was bad enough to make me recoil, so I didn't get to see the rest of his ugly frame. His face is already branded in my brain now, I don't think I want to know what he looks like in full.

My old friend must have fought one of those things before, because he tore down a curtain and the light of the moon scared him hard enough to flinch and retreat under the doorframe a little bit. I then scrambled around my bookshelf, trying to find the flashlight I kept around just in case and flooded the underside of my door with it. The shadow thing started screaming its lungs out and ran away. I think. I heard him running away with those footsteps, but I never tried to walk out and try to chase it out. Nope, not tonight. The goblin was way smarter than me, too. Dude went hiding under the bed and never came out. And so I did the same thing. I mean, I hid on my bed and covered myself with a blanket. Not hiding under the bed. Wouldn't want to share sleeping space with that kind of animal.

Next morning, I woke up to me getting kicked by the goblin again. No scars this time though, or ever. Seems to have been scared straight by the shadow monster. Thanks to this paranormal alarm clock, I then remembered that I left Pepsi cans and potato chips all over the living room. My parents were due to arrive at noon though, so I had time to clean up. From then on, no more cat scratches from the goblin. I still get kicked when I try to sleep and get books knocked down, but it wasn't as bad as before. I still wonder what was that thing that attacked me though. Can't get answers out of the goblin though, thing only knew how to laugh and growl. But I'm pretty sure he knew what it was. And after knowing that the shadow thing was around... he changed. I'm fairly sure he's hiding from it. And maybe, just maybe, he realizes that if he gets me kicked out, then he won't have a safe space from that thing. So he's been a lot milder now. Thank god.

These monsters are really weird. And scary. I know what monsters are. And I'm fairly certain you do too. Just so you know...

There are monsters way worse than what you're facing. Be glad you're not facing them. I know I am.

**Author's Note:**

> rather interesting but restrictive to write, so I went with the classic monster under the bed with my """humorous""" style of writing.


End file.
